


Lo marchito de la vida

by WilliamL



Series: We're all gonna die [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Chronic Illness, Drug Abuse, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamL/pseuds/WilliamL
Summary: Los recuerdos me atormentan, tu sonrisa y tu dulce mirada habitan eternamente en mi mente, lastimándome, torturándome, tomando lo poco que me queda de cordura y haciéndola pedazos.Hace años que te he perdido pero la herida aún quema como el mismo infierno. Me pregunto qué habría pasado si hubiera actuado diferente, dicho algo o actuado con madurez. Lo único que sé, es que te extraño.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: We're all gonna die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182059
Kudos: 4





	Lo marchito de la vida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mi hermosa flor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mi+hermosa+flor).



Solo esto me queda, simples pedazos de memoria que flotan en mi cabeza y perturban mis pensamientos. Con temor a su contenido observé el sobre en mis manos, temblando, mi respiración se agitaba a la par de mis ojos recorriendo las letras azules en el papel: 'Te extraño".

Quisiera responder mas no tengo la fuerza necesaria para eso, ni el estado anímico o físico, simplemente estoy mal, realmente mal, aún así brindar una respuesta no serviría de nada, la carta llegó hace meses y fue ignorada como el resto del correo que me envía. Con dolor en mi corazón me levanté del sofá, caminando pesadamente hasta mi habitación para tirarme sobre el duro colchón, cerrando los ojos y sumergiéndome en ese mundo perfecto que solo vivía en mis memorias, quemando mi alma, hiriendo mi corazón.

—No recuerdes, no recuerdes —susurré mientras débilmente apretaba la sábana, pero fue demasiado tarde, los recuerdos empezaron a brotar como una corriente de agua desenfrenada y empaparon mi rostro, partiéndome a pedazos.  
  


_**Amigos** _

  
La noche cayó en Gravity Falls, llevando a todos los pueblerinos a la cama, incluso al varón de los gemelos Pines, aquel joven que normalmente se desvelaba leyendo o mirando la luna, las estrellas, ahora se encontraba profundamente dormido entre sus sábanas. El sol ya comenzaba a asomar cuando me acerqué y me senté a su lado, mirándolo respirar, lento y constante, sin siquiera evitarlo varias lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro y mojaron la sábana. Solo éramos amigos y esa idea me torturaba, quería más y quería menos, quería que fuera mío y quería que se alejara, quería su amor y quería su odio, quería que esos confusos sentimientos desaparecieran. Horas después abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó, son las siete de la mañana y necesitaba prepararse para un nuevo día, se talló los ojos y estiró la mano para apagar el despertador pero lo único que logró fue tocar los pétalos de una rosa.

—¿Qué es esto? —murmuró y volteó hacia la cama donde su hermana dormía profundamente, suspirando e ignorando aquella rara aparición prosiguió a cambiarse, no tenía idea de que fui yo quien se la dejó. Luego de varios minutos la sujetó y observó con detalle, nunca había visto una rosa con tales tonalidades entre blancas y lilas, tampoco sabía su significado, dejándola donde la encontró tomó la nota que acompañaba a la flor, la leyó e hizo una mueca.

La nota decía: _Te tengo Ambivalencia._

_**  
Amor** _

Caminamos por el bosque en una mañana lluviosa, le gustaba andar por esa ruta y lo hacía todos los días estuviera o no acompañándolo, aunque nevara o lloviera. Hace dos días lo descubrió, el significado de la rosa y el propósito de la nota, descubrió que fui yo quien la dejó y me invitó a pasear solo por esa razón, creía que no lo sabía, pero claro que lo hacía. Respiré profundo con los ojos cerrados, dejándome empapar por la llovizna y la inminente caída de mi alto orgullo, debía confesarme y lo sabía, era el momento adecuado, pero, como siempre, el valor se va cuando más lo necesitas.

—Bill, tenemos que hablar —dijo en un intento de sonar serio, no contaba con que estaría temblando y que el miedo se notaría en cada paso que daba.

—¿De qué? —pregunté secamente, como siempre que sacaba conversación en silencios cómodos, lo miré de reojo y sonreí al ver su expresión de temor, de nervios, el pánico en su mirada era sumamente hilarante.

—La rosa, ¿por qué blanca? Lo habría entendido si fuera de ese color en su totalidad pero no lo era, estaba-

—¿Manchada? ¿Acaso sabes lo que significa que te den una rosa así, Pino? Azules, confianza; verdes, esperanza; violetas, autocontrol; negras, separación y tristeza, muerte y nocturnidad; grises, desconsuelo, y manchadas... Esas son mis favoritas, ¿sabes por qué? —detuve mi caminar para girarme hacia él, mirándolo con una sonrisa que lo hizo apartar la mirada, con cuidado me acerqué y lo tomé de las mejillas, pegando mi frente contra la suya y cerrando los ojos—. Amor, es amor.

—Bill... —susurró, su voz salió demasiado aguda así que maldijo, muriendo de vergüenza, sin saber qué hacer, que decir, cómo reaccionar ante mis palabras.

—Te quiero, Dipper —susurré causando que un intenso rojo se adueñara de su rostro, acelerando sus latidos de una forma bastante exagerada. Los humanos son tan raros—, pero... no sabes cuánto te odio, quiero amarte pero todo esto me supera, no sé cómo borrar el odio que te tengo, no se como borrar mis sentimientos por ti. Cada vez que te tengo cerca mi corazón se acelera y no puedo respirar, quiero besarte a cada minuto del día pero también quiero estrangularte hasta que dejes de respirar; no quiero ser como soy, quiero tener sentimientos normales y amarte sin querer que mueras.

No dije nada más luego de eso, dejé que sentimientos desconocidos para mí se encargaran de hacerme pasar el peor momento de mi vida, hiriéndome como si algo estuviera atravesándome el pecho, enterrando agujas en mis ojos y obligándome a llorar por más que me negué a hacerlo, intenté parar, huir, irme lejos de ahí y jamás volver, alejarme lo más posible de ese estúpido humano que me había encadenado a su vida. Amor, que sentimiento más repugnante, condenando a cada pobre alma que se atrevía a sentir algo por alguien más, enterrándolo vivo y dejándolo agonizar hasta rogar por la muerte; y yo quería morir.

—Te quiero —susurró de la misma forma en que yo lo había hecho antes, tomando mi rostro como yo tomaba el suyo.

Solamente nos quedamos ahí, mojándonos con la lluvia que aumentaba cada vez más, pero no importó, nunca importó. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban mientras esperábamos a qué alguno se atreviera a actuar, pero era obvio que nadie lo haría, él era demasiado joven, yo, muy inexperto, éramos demasiado estúpidos para actuar con claridad o un poco de lógica.

—Te quiero.

_**Sentimentalismo y Crueldad** _

—¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?! —Los gritos de Dipper retumbaban en las viejas paredes de la cabaña, incluso podía jurar que el techo se caería en cualquier momento— ¡Todo iba bien hasta que comenzaste con tu estúpido sentimentalismo!

—Pero, P-Pino, yo te a-

—¡No digas esa palabra! ¡Prometimos no hacerlo! ¡Tu lo prometiste!

¿Alguna vez has sentido como alguien te acuchilla el corazón con solo hablar? Porque eso era justo lo que sentía en ese momento, dolor, frustración, la traición de un amor que creía correspondido y por el que lo perdí todo. Por Dipper lo di todo, ¿En serio no me amaba?

—Dipper, por favor déjame-

—¡Basta! ¡Se supone que esto no pasaría! ¡No debía haber sentimientos! —Se jalaba el cabello con desesperación, dando vueltas por la pequeña y polvorienta sala, mientras que yo me rompía lentamente con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

—¿A... A qué te refieres? —Mi voz apenas y salió, estaba temblando como si fuera a morir de hipotermia y mis ojos no dejaban de lagrimear.

Lágrimas que sabía no merecía derramar. Vamos, Dipper, sigue partiéndome hasta que me haga pedazos justo como hice contigo.

—¿En serio creíste que podría enamorarme de un intento de demonio bueno para nada? ¿En qué universo eso tiene lógica? —Su mirada arrogante y actitud socarrona me descolocaron por completo, la habitación se quedó totalmente en silencio con el único tenue ruido de mi nariz intentando no moquear.

—¿Esto no significó nada para ti?

—Nunca hubo nada, Bill, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —el alma me cayó hasta las rodillas y mi rostro formó una mueca de dolor, no quería parecer débil pero lo soy, soy débil, estúpido e iluso. Traté de articular una palabra, la que sea, pero de mi boca sólo salió un quejido lleno de tristeza, sólo salió llanto. Dipper me miró a los ojos y habló—. Nada de esto habría pasado si no hubieras dejado de odiarme, tu odio mantenía estable nuestra relación y ahora tus sentimientos hicieron que se fuera por el caño, vete de mi casa. —escuché sus pasos subir la escalera y azotar la puerta, me quede inmóvil y sólo, tratando de respirar, no podía seguir así, había sobrevivido sin ese niño por millones de años, soy Bill Cipher, el segundo demonio más poderoso en todas y cada una de las dimensiones, aún así dejé todo por él, renuncié a mi forma demoníaca por el resto de mi eternidad para poder estar con él, y me dejó, me dejó malherido y sin fuerzas, no pude hacer más que romper en llanto de nuevo.

—Te amo —susurré, con la poca voz que me quedaba y el orgullo pisoteado— ¡Nunca me dejaste decirlo! ¡Te amo Dipper Pines, ¿escuchaste?! ¡Te amo! —escuché unos pasos y levanté la mirada, odio admitirlo, pero aún tenía la esperanza de ver a ese chico castaño sonriendo y pidiéndome perdón, diciéndome que no hablaba en serio, que me quería— ¿Mabel?

—Tranquilo, Bill, no llores por él —dijo en voz baja, acercándose a mi lado para darme un abrazo, su corazón latía con fuerza, su respiración delataba lo alterada que estaba.

—¿Por qué me hizo esto? Le entregue toda mi existencia. —Mis manos se aferraron a su suéter mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello.

—Él... —Contuvo la respiración, intentando encontrar una razón para lo que había ocurrido. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea en ese momento, no teníamos manera de saberlo.

—Debo irme.

Me alejé de ella aún con la cabaña en completo silencio, como si todo lo que acaba de ocurrir no hubiera sido más que una simple pesadilla. Mis manos temblaban al acercarme a la salida, sabía que cuando me fuera ya no habría vuelta atrás, jamás podría regresar.

—Voy a extrañarte —dijo ella, con voz apagada y dolida.

—Yo también.

_**Drogas y cambios de actitud** _

Fue fácil caer en adicciones luego de unos meses, era un joven tonto en una ciudad desconocida, sin dinero en mis bolsillos y el corazón totalmente roto. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer si no entraba al negocio de las drogas?

Cuatro años se me resbalaron entre las manos, en medio de inyecciones e intentos de suicidio, apenas y podía continuar con mi vida, flotando en el terrible océano de la vida.

Tiemblo mientras miro la aguja enterrada en mi brazo, la droga que se encuentra dentro me hace olvidar lo que quiero olvidar, heroína, es fácil conseguir heroína hoy en día, me inyecto esto constantemente ya que los efectos son peores si no lo hago. Una vez termino dejo la aguja en la cama, levantándome para mirarme al espejo.

Horrible, asqueroso, repugnante.

Mabel suele decir que he adelgazado mucho pero la imagen en el espejo es idéntica a como me he visto siempre: igual de delgado, igual de inútil. Mi memoria comenzó a fallar hace ya un tiempo, lo peor es que en la mayoría de mis recuerdos sale él, con su sonrisa tonta y su cabello despeinado, no recuerdo su nombre pero aún lo amo con toda mi alma.

Volví al presente y me encontré tirado sobre mi cama, mirando el techo como si con eso pudiera ahogar mis penas. Mis huesos crujieron al levantarme del colchón, un suspiro pesado escapó de mis labios, dándome el impulso para acercarme a la puerta y empezar a leer el montón de cartas.

Todas son de Dipper Pines, ¿Quién eres, Dipper Pines?

> _Hola Bill._
> 
> _Lamento no haber hablado antes pero cada vez que intentaba escribir las lágrimas me llenaban._
> 
> _¿Sabes? Por más que me obligue a tratar de entenderte no puedo, para mí siempre serás aquel tonto del que me enamoré, que huyó, dejando una carta burlándose de como jugó con mis sentimientos._
> 
> _Eres demasiado cruel, ¿Lo sabías?_

> _Hola de nuevo._
> 
> _Espero que mis cartas no sean molestia, enviarlas es algo terapéutico._
> 
> _Hoy estuve pensando en el tiempo que pasamos juntos y preguntándome, ¿recuerdas nuestro primer beso? Yo lo recuerdo claramente, fue un día nevado y jugábamos con Mabel a la guerra con bolas de nieve, te lancé una y caíste por una ladera, me asuste mucho porque no respondías y corrí a buscarte, al final todo lo que pasó fue un pretexto para estar solos._
> 
> _Extraño tus besos_ _._

> _Lo descubrí, descubrí quien fue el que en realidad me dejó la carta, debí saberlo, luego de años_ _releyéndola pude notarlo, la caligrafía era parecida, casi idéntica, pero no la misma._
> 
> _Todo esto es culpa de Ford, un trato con el cambia-forma y una excusa para sacarme de la casa bastaron para que su tonto plan funcionara._
> 
> _Por favor, vuelve, tengo tantas cosas que decirte._

La ultima carta, la carta roja estaba sobre mi regazo y mis manos no dejaban de temblar. Con cuidado la abrí y comencé a leer, tratando de tragarme las lágrimas.

> _Hola, Bill._
> 
> _Te extraño tanto, se que no lees mis cartas y no sabes lo mal que eso me hace sentir._
> 
> _Mabel me dijo que estás muy mal, que te drogas y que has adelgazado mucho, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por ello, de repetirme que debí ir a buscarte cuando pude en vez de mandarte una tonta carta años después._
> 
> _Te espero el día de Navidad en la cafetería de Linda Susan, si no vas entenderé que no quieres verme y me iré de tu vida pero, si vas sabré que aún me amas tanto como yo a ti._
> 
> _Se despide por última vez, Dipper Pines._

No pude evitar echarme a llorar, empujé los papeles que estaban sobre mis piernas y de inmediato comencé a empacar mis pocas cosas en una mochila, sin siquiera avisar al casero corrí a la estación de autobuses, listo para cometer la peor equivocación de mi vida. Pero no tenía por qué serlo.

La nieve cayó sobre mí cuando llegué a Gravity Falls, había caminado con un cigarrillo en la boca desde la estación del pueblo más cercano. Estaba temblando, más por la ansiedad y los nervios que por el frío, caminé con la guardia en alto entre las personas, nadie me reconoció.

Llegar a la cafetería se sintió peor de lo que creí, podía verlo claramente desde afuera, sentado en una mesa del centro y esperando como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho de manera dolorosa, mi cabeza me gritaba que me fuera, que aún tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, y mi mano abrió la puerta, anunciando mi llegada con los cascabeles que colgaban sobre ella.

Inmediatamente se volteó, como si hubiera estado haciendo eso desde que se sentó ahí. Nuestras miradas chocaron e hicieron desaparecer el mundo por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, éramos dos jóvenes con los rostros sonrojados por el frío, los latidos desenfrenados y un corazón que se negaba a aceptar lo perdido que estaba por el otro.

Ninguno dijo nada hasta que me senté frente a él, sintiéndome intimidado por lo céntrica que era la mesa.

—Hey —susurró, al parecer igual de asustado que yo.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí, Dipper Pines, el chico del año, feliz navidad —dije, tratando de sonar confiado a pesar de lo nervioso que me veía. Dipper frunció los labios en silencio, como cada vez que pensaba si lo que diría a continuación era buena idea o no.

—Te ves terrible —soltó finalmente, escondiendo sus manos bajo la mesa, claramente ansioso.

—Sí, me veo del asco... pero mírate, tú no has cambiado nada —sonreí y oculté mis manos entre mis piernas tratando de calentarlas—, aún tienes esa mirada que me enamora.

Volteé hacia los lados al sentir las miradas ajenas sobre mí, murmurando, hablando sobre mí, mirándome, no paraban de mirarme.

—Han pasado muchos años —susurré, ansioso, fijando la mirada en la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Cuatro, para ser exactos —un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras trataba de acomodarse en la incómoda silla de plástico. No lo miré, el pánico me ahogaba—. Te he extrañado mucho.

Oí su tono cambiar y su voz temblar, era casi obvio que su nariz, redonda y pequeña, ahora se encontraba roja por las ganas de llorar. No podía culparlo, me encontraba en la misma situación.

—Yo también, —mis palabras salieron más altas de lo que planeaba, aún huyendo de su mirada, rogándole a dios que me matará pronto.

—Mírame, Bill —rogó, mis labios temblaban y mis pómulos se llenaron de lágrimas. Negué, por más que lo dijera no iba a voltear.

Apreté los ojos al igual que las piernas, asfixiando mis manos. Hacía frío, mucho frío, pero me sentía en llamas.

—Vuelve conmigo —susurró, obligándome a abrir los ojos y mirarlo, el dolor en su rostro opacó las miradas ajenas fijas en nuestra pequeña novela—, por favor, vuelve conmigo.

—No puedo. —las palabras salieron de mis labios sin saber cómo, sin poder controlarlas.

—¿Por qué no?

—No quiero verte sufrir.

—P-Pero, ¿Por qué me verías sufrir? Si vuelves sería todo lo contrario, s-sería-

—¡Me estoy muriendo, Dipper! —el local entero hizo silencio, ahora era totalmente seguro que nos veían— Me estoy muriendo, ¿Acaso no se nota?

Su mirada de sorpresa, el dolor en sus ojos, solo me incitó a continuar.

—Voy a morir en poco tiempo y no quiero que me veas agonizar, no quiero que llores sobre mi cadáver.

—Vuelve conmigo —repitió, acercando una mano hacia mí sobre la mesa, esperando a que la tomara—, encontraré una forma de curarte, y si no hay una, y-yo- quiero apreciar cada día que me quede a tu lado, por favor... Vuelve...

Me quedé en silencio por unos minutos, analizando sus palabras mientras mi rostro seguía mojándose de lágrimas. Mi pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular, alterado por mi silencioso llanto incesante y la ansiedad de darle una respuesta, de no saber que decir. Cuanto deseaba poder ser un demonio de nuevo para borrar todos aquellos ojos fijos en mi persona.

Finalmente, con la mano temblorosa en todo el recorrido hasta arriba de la mesa, tomé la suya.

—Mi mayor regalo será pasar mis últimos días contigo —una sonrisa débil se formó en mis labios, contagiándolo y haciéndolo soltar una risa dolida. Era una tortura, una condena, esta era la peor idea de toda mi existencia.

Apretamos nuestras manos, simplemente mirándonos en silencio, compartiendo un momento agridulce que no hizo más que empalagarme cuando se acercó para besarme. Cálido, cómodo, sus labios se juntaban con los míos como si fueran dos piezas de rompecabezas, sumamente desesperadas por volver a estar juntas. Ni siquiera nos importó la mirada y los murmullos ajenos, quedándonos así por unos segundos hasta que simplemente decidimos separarnos.

—Te amo, Bill —susurró, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

—Yo también te amo, Dipper.

Salimos de la cafetería y nos dirigimos al bosque, usando la misma ruta de siempre, desde que él tenía 19 años, al lado de mi adorado castaño. La nieve caía mientras avanzábamos tomados de la mano, con los pinos como única compañía.


End file.
